El ladron de almas
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Joham no es él si no esta perjudicando a alguien, es como lo que lo mantiene vivo. Se aprovecha de su don como solo lo harían almas oscuras, como Jane y Alec. Almas... Ahora pudo separar al matrimonio Cullen, y casi se queda con la chica... y tuvo que llegar él. (gif que inspiro la historia en mi perfil) - Este fic participa del reto de Diciembre en el Foro Sol de Medianoche.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a S. Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de Diciembre "Vampiros con dones" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>El ladrón de almas.<strong>**

Esme lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio, entonces él salió a su encuentro.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-Admitió el vampiro.

-Yo creí lo mismo-Respondió ella, seca.-, solo quería saber que clase de mentiras te inventarías ahora para que regresara contigo.-Agregó en lo que pasaba a la pequeña estancia.

Una oleada de recuerdos la golpeó tan pronto se halló dentro de la casa de su isla. ¿Como podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Como podía él haber estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo?

-No tienes porqué tratarme así, ¿te das cuenta?-El vampiro rubio tomó asiento y la invitó a ella a hacer lo mismo. Esme rechazó la invitación de esos ojos dorados y simplemente se quedó allí de pie, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Me has dado miles de razones para odiarte, y millones para desconfiar de ti, ¿como crees que debo tratarte?-Preguntó, intentando disfrazar su corazon herido con frases irónicas y respuestas inteligentes.

-¿Esa pequeña enfermera cuenta como miles de razones para odiarme y millones para desconfiar de mi?-El vampiro se incoporó y avanzó hacia ella.

-Luego de estar cien años conmigo y terminar poniendome los cuernos con la primera a la que viste, creo que si.-Respondió, sintiendo su voz fallarle en la última parte.

El doctor asintió.

-Supongo que tienes razon.-¿Supone?-Pero entonces... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tu me llamaste.-Esme tomó la carta del bolsillo de sus jeans y se la enseñó.-Estaba comenzando a adaptarme a mi nueva vida en Denali cuando tú decidiste buscarme.

Él asintió.

-Y has venido hasta aquí, ¿para que dejemos todo igual?-Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

Esme cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué había venido hasta su isla si ya "lo había superado"? ¿De verdad seguía creyendo que él la amaba?

"No lo hace." Pensó. "No te ha dicho una sola palabra linda desde que llegaste, no ha intentado recuperarte de ninguna manera. No te extraña... no te ama."

La vampiresa bajó la mirada e intentó contener su llanto. El doctor de casi cuatrocientos años la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo.

-No he dicho nada, porque no hay nada que pueda decir para recuperarte.-Sus labios estaban a centímetros de ella.-Y las acciones dicen más que palabras, ¿no lo crees?

Esme no pensaba caer ante las primeras palabras que dijera, pero había algo en él ahora, algo diferente. No sentía que pudiera creerle, pero si se sentía inevitablemente atraída a él.

Buscó alguna forma de unir sus labios, con el deseo de tenerlo nublandole la mente. Estuvo a punto de caer, hasta que lo vio.

El Carlisle que ella había venido a buscar, el Carlisle que amaba.

**...**

Carlisle sintió que ella estaba en peligro, sintió que lo necesitaba más que nunca antes. Agradeció el haber decidido, de todos los lugares del mundo, venir a Brasil. Al principio lo hizo para no molestarla, porque si en serio lo odiaba tanto como para irse sin decir adiós pidiendole por escrito que ni se le ocurriera seguirla, no querría saber nada con la isla que solieron compartir por años ni con el país más proximo a esta.

Sabía que algo iba mal desde el principio, pero al sentir que la perdió definitivamente decidió simplemente dejarla ir.

Y ese fue su error: no luchar por ella, por ganar su amor.

Pero ahora lo haría, intentaría salvarla.

-Joham.-Pronunció, decidido, ingresando a la casa que no pisó durante meses.

Esme clavó sus ojos en él, como si fuera la única gota de luz en toda la habitación, y temiera con su alma quedarse a oscuras de nuevo.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar.-Masculló el vampiro viendo sus planes interrumpidos.

-No recuerdo haberte dado las llaves de mi casa.-Respondió Carlisle, acercandose a él.

-¿Tu casa, o la de ella?-Subió sus manos de la cintura de Esme a sus hombros.-La isla lleva tu nombre, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó, provocandole tanto miedo que comenzó a temblar. ¿Que era lo que le atemorizaba tanto? Quizas, el no saber en que vampiro confiar, ¿y si los dos mentían? ¿Como podría saber si el verdadero Carlisle era en verdad a quien ella amaba, y si este no mentía?

-No creo que ella te halla invitado tampoco.-La defendió Carlisle.

-Si lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

Esme iba a negar su pregunta, pero antes de darse cuenta, algo la hizo asentir. Se sintió aturdida por unos segundos, como si algo la estuviera controlando.

Carlisle corrió hacía Joham e intentó tomarlo por el cuello de su camiseta, pero este se le adelantó. Soltó a Esme y tomó a Carlisle del cuello de la suya en un solo movimiento.

Esme ahogó un grito y Joham se giró hacia a ella y le lanzó una mirada furiosa que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, no recuerda nada despues de eso. Quedó inconsciente, con el recuerdo de Carlisle siendo agarrado por aquel vampíro que pasó de ser el gemelo perfecto del otro a alguien totalmente diferente en dos segundos.

-¡¿Que acabas de hacerle?!-Gritó Carlisle con desesperación, viendola desvanecerse en el suelo.

Joham rió malvadamente, entonces aparecieron sus peores temores frente a él.

Sus propias hijas y su único hijo varón, vueltos contra él, acompañadas por una vieja vampiro brasileña.

Las niñas corieron hacia Esme y Nahuel intentó ayudar a Carlisle. Ambos lucharon contra el vampiro hasta que Huilen llamó la atención de Carlisle.

El vampiro abandonó su batalla contra su rival y corrió hacia la tía de Nahuel.

-¿Que tiene ella?-Carlisle intentó acercarse a su esposa, la luz de la sala le permitió ver gotas debajo de sus ojos.

Lágrimas.

-Joham es capaz de manipular las almas de las personas.-Le explicó Huilen.-Ha visto a través de los ojos de Nahuel lo hermosa que es Esme y ha planeado como tenerla desde entonces. Se mostró ante ella como tú porque es lo que su alma quiere.

Carlisle se arrodillo junto a su mujer.

-¿Por qué esta llorando? Los vampiros no podemos hacer eso.

-El llanto y la risa son las formas que tiene el alma de comunicarse.-Explicó la sabia vampiresa.-Esta sufriendo.

Carlisle secó una de sus lagrimas con su pulgar. Eran ponzoñosas, eran las primeras lágrimas de vampiro que había visto en su vida.

Y eran de Esme.

Se incorporó y corrió hacía Joham, preso de una ira ciega por haber hecho llorar a su mujer. Le atestó golpes y forcejeó contra él.

-No podrás hacerme nada.-Se burló el cienfífico vampiro.-¡Gracias a mi don, nadie podrá dañarme nunca!

Carlisle observó hacia el costado, las hermanas de Nahuel tomaron a Esme en brazos y la llevaron afuera. La dejaron al pie de su árbol favorito.

-Hazme lo que quieras, ¡matame si quieres!-Gritó Carlisle.-Pero a ella no le hagas daño.

Joham sonrió de costado.

-Entregame tu alma.-Pidió el vampiro.

Carlisle cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

-Te la entrego.-Dijo finalmente, encarando al vampiro.

Este lo despojó de su camiseta y movió su mano hacia su pecho. Lo había hecho millones de veces ya, pero esa vez algo pasaba.

No podía quitarle su alma.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Gritó, intentando con todo su ser arrancarle el alma a Carlisle Cullen.

-Su alma no le pertenece-Explicó Huilen. Se volteó hacia Esme, que seguía llorando hecha un ovillo debajo del árbol que daba comienzo al bosque de su isla.-, es de ella.

Joham quedó anonadado, jamás le había pasado algo así. Carlisle lo entendió al instante.

"_Hoy, Esme Platt, te entrego todo. Tienes mi apellido, mi historia, mi ser, mi corazon... y mi alma, para siempre_."

Carlisle se abalanzó sobre el vampiro y le arrancó la cabeza en un solo movimiento. Huilen notó que en ese momento, todas las almas que robó durante su existencia, quedaron libres. Incluyendo la de Pire, que supo robar tan pronto nació su hijo.

Carlisle le dejó a Nahuel la tarea de prenderle fuego al inerte cuerpo del viejo científico y corrió al encuentro de Esme.

Carlisle intentó tomarla en brazos, nunca la había sentido tan fragil, ni siquiera cuando la estaba transformando. Se sentía demasiado liviana y eso lo preocupó muchísimo. Acarició sus cabellos y rogó porque estuviera bien.

-Todo estará bien, Esme.-Susurró, intentado confiar en sus propias palabras.-Todo estará bien.

La vampiresa suspiró, y su dolor acabó allí. Pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y todos los presentes se preocuparon.

Pero Carlisle mantenía la esperanza de que los abriera pronto, y él fuera lo primero que viera.

Como cuando la convirtió.

**...**

Carlisle estuvo esperando por Esme durante bastante tiempo. Cuando sus compañeros híbridos y la vampiresa se fueron se sintió aun más solo. No sabía que hacer, ¿como podría traer a Esme de vuelta?

"_Han pasado horas._" Pensó. "_De tener que volver, ya lo habría hecho_."

La abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpo más frío de lo usual. ¿Y si la había perdido para siempre? ¿Como se supone que debería aceptar eso?

Acarició sus cabellos y pidió a cualquier fuerza celestial que lo oyera que se la devolvieran. No podría vivir sin ella.

_Su alma_.

Construyó una especie de colchón de hojas para ella, colocó una de sus flores favoritas en su cabello e intentó alejarse. Le dolería muchísimo, pero debía hacerlo.

Joham le había arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez amó, y matarlo no compensó nada.

Se inclinó a besar la frente de su amada y se volvió hacia la enorme casa. Encontró el anillo de Esme en la mesita de la sala y lo observó, como si algo hubiese cambiado en el.

-¡Hey!-Se tensó al escuchar su voz.-¿Planeas dejarme en la isla sola?

Carlisle notó que lo decía por la maleta junto al sofá, la que él había dejado ahí hace unos meses cuando llegó a Brasil. Ignoró su broma y corrió hacia ella a abrazarla con todo su ser, le alegró recibir la misma respuesta por su parte.

Buscó sus labios y los besó con desesperación, desesperación por decirle cuanto la había extrañado este tiempo, y cuanto la amaba. Esme enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su esposo, sabiendo que nada había cambiado y él seguía siendo el mismo que había sido durante cien años, y el drama de la enfermera fue una manipulación por parte de Joham.

-¿Qué quería él?-Preguntó buscando la mirada de Carlisle cuando ambos se separaron.

-A ti o mi alma.

Esme posó una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos delataron temor.

-Pero mi alma te pertenece a ti-Explicó Carlisle, besando la palma de su mano.-, no pudo quitarmela.-Se inclinó y buscó sus labios de nuevo.

Esme recordó aquellas palabras y lo besó aún más profundamente.

Ambos eran almas gemelas. El alma de Carlisle le pertenecía, y su alma era de él para siempre.

Eso es algo que ningun don podría arrebatarles jamás, porque era prueba del infinito amor que se tenían y tendrían siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta en tercera persona y el final me parece muy dramático, o quizás toda la historia en sí, pero tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza.<strong>

**Reviews?**

**Besos.**


End file.
